Given The Chance
by Tori Z. Daniels
Summary: After spending their entire lives together, he begins to see her in a new light after a sudden change, but unfortunately for him, she's his best friend's girlfriend. What chance does he have? JP-OC then later RL-OC


**Chapter One:**

It was the final day of the Marauder's fifth year at Hogwarts, all eager to go home for the summer. The Marauders, Gwynn, and Lily were all seated in the entrance hall waiting for the perfect moment to pull off their last prank of the year. It had been a tradition for them to torment Snape and Malfoy one last time, just to hold them over till the next year. They had been waiting for nearly a half hour on the steps of the grand staircase. Sirius was balancing himself on the banister with his head resting on his hands, one holding his wand, ready for whenever the Slytherin targets would emerge from the dungeons. James had sprawled himself across a step secretly changing the colour of Peter's hair, who sat a few steps down from him. Remus was transfiguring a small piece of paper into random items which Lily, who was leaning against the banister across from Sirius, charmed the objects to dance, speak, or do other such actions. Gwynn was seated on the lowest step twirling her wand in her hands. Sirius watched the dungeon door anxiously ready for the moment any student exited.

"Are you sure their coming?" Lily asked, pausing her charms and looking up at Sirius. Sirius looked at Lily from the corners of his eyes, not moving from his position facing the dungeon door.

"I'm positive," he replied. "That is the only way out of the dungeons, minus secret passages. I'm almost positive that they don't know any secret passages, unless someone has been leaving the Map lying around with out being cleared," Sirius's eyes flicked down to Peter who was now sporting chartreuse hair, "which means that they will be exiting those doors." He pointed towards the dungeon door with his wand.

"Unless you were mistaken and they never went back down to the dungeons," Gwynn added, setting down her wand and quickly running her hand through her dark black hair that was no longer than a few inches. "For all we know, they could be lurking in the shadows somewhere waiting for the perfect moment to attack us."

"Where else would a slime ball and a serpent hide out than their natural habitat?" James inquired, changing Peter's hair to purple with green polka dots. He lifted his head up of the steps and looked towards Gwynn for her reply and began to snicker. Gwynn tilted her head to the side and cast a quizzical look at James. The rest of the Marauders and Lily looked over at Gwynn and began to suppress laughter.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Gwynn asked, looking at all of them. She looked down and found herself in a frilly pink dress, one that looked as if belonged on a child's doll. She forced a smile and transfigured the dress back into her Hogwarts uniform. "Cute, really cute. Which one of you did it?" Her eyes carefully looked over each one of them, looking for any sign that could convict them. Her gaze fell finally on Remus who was quickly trying to transfigure a dancing doll on the step next to him but it dodged his wand each time. The dress on the doll looked remarkably like the one her cloths had been transfigured into. Remus looked towards her and smiled as he transfigured the doll back into a piece of paper. Gwynn smiled back before quickly scrambling up the stairs to where he was. He turned to try and escape, but she caught up with him and put him in a headlock.

"Nice trick, Remus," she said, holding him just tight enough that he couldn't get away. "You wanna see something funny?" She grabbed her wand and cast a spell before releasing Remus. She smiled and walked down to where she had been seated, and sat back down, one leg resting on the step the other on the floor. The spell had put Remus in the same pink frilly dress, which he looked rather miserable about being in. He grabbed his wand and tried to transfigure himself out of it, but nothing happened. He tried once again, but got the same results.

"Come on Gwynn, get me out of this thing," he pleaded.

"I don't know," Gwynn said, shrugging. "I think you look rather good in it." She smiled maliciously.

Remus sighed and slumped down on to the steps. "I won't do it again, I swear. I was aiming for Lily, I swear." Gwynn rolled her eyes, obviously not believing him, but removed the spell anyways. "Thank you so much, you're a real friend." He looked down at his watch. "You know, it's just about time to go, people should start arriving soon." Just as Remus had finished speaking, the sounds of voices could be faintly heard. The group jumped from their places and moved to a spot where they could see the dungeon door but not be seen. Steps could be heard from the floor above as students filed into the Entrance Hall.

The door to the dungeons creaked open and Slytherins because to flood out. Sirius cursed under his breath for no clear shots of Malfoy and Snape presented themselves. They stepped out of their hiding spot and joined the crowd in leaving the castle to the carriages that would lead them down to the station. The group though kept their hands on their wands waiting for the right moment. Once outside, the students began to spread out, creating a clean shot at Malfoy and Snape. Sirius and James quickly raised their wands and mumbled a spell, striking their targets perfectly. Snape and Malfoy suddenly burst into song and an intricate tap number. Gwynn and Remus them hit them with another spell, dressing them in short sequined dresses. The two of them had looks of anger and embarrassment on their faces as the student body turned to watch the two of them, laughing the entire time. The Marauders, Gwynn, and Lily just walked by, proud of a job well done.

As they walked towards the carriages Gwynn pulled off her robes and placed her hands in her pants pockets. Even though the school required that girls' uniform consist of a skirt, sweater and blouse, Gwynn always bought her uniform with a pair of pants, refusing to wear a skirt. She had always been seen as "one of the guys" as long as she had known the Marauders. Her mother had tried hen Gwynn was younger to bring her up, in her mother's words, "to be a lady worthy of the Black name". Living in a house with all three brothers had defeated Mrs. Black's goals. Instead of playing with dolls and having tea parties, Gwynn played Quidditch with her brothers and went to matches. She refused to let her hair grow long and had had it always cut above her ears.

The group took up two carriages and set off towards the station along with the other carriages that were soon filled by the other students that slowly dispersed after Malfoy and Snape's dance number had finished. Reaching Hogsmeade Station, the students boarded the Hogwarts Express to head back to Kings Cross Station and return to their homes for the summer. The trip back to London was uneventful. Each year the ride home consisted of a few routine events. Snape and Malfoy confronting the Marauders about the prank they pulled, insults being thrown, threat of pounding the Slytherins faces in by the Black twins, and then the calm ride back to the Station.

Once back at Kings Cross Station, the Marauders, Lily and Gwynn all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to get back home. Sirius and Gwynn met up with their older brother Liam, who was sent by Mrs. Black to aparate them and Regulus back to the Black estate. While waiting for Regulus to show up, Gwynn and Sirius began to plan a few pranks for the next year and also talked to Liam about plans to attend a Falmouth Falcons game over the summer. When they arrived in the Entrance Hall of their home, they found their mother standing there with an unknown older woman wearing dark robes and her silver streaked black hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Mum, who's this?" Sirius asked, pointing to the woman. The woman eyed him with disgust, as if he had spat on the ground in front of her.

"This is Madam Pontellier," Mrs. Black replied, with her normal strict tone. "She will be Gwynn's tutor over the summer." Gwynn gave a quick laugh but stopped when Madam Pontellier gave her the coldest glare.

"What do I need a tutor for, Mum?" Gwynn asked, a smile pulling at her lips on the belief that her mother was kidding. "I'm passing all my classes and I'm having absolutely no trouble with any of the concepts."

"Dear Gwyneth, she is not here on account of your performance in school," Mrs. Black said with a small laugh. "She is here to help you become a lady. I will not have _my_ daughter gallivanting about in men's clothing with hair so short and playing Quidditch."

"What?" Gwynn asked, confused.

"I've already written to Hogwarts saying that you are not to play Quidditch next year," her mother said happily as Madam Pontellier stood solemnly next to her. "You are going to do this whether you like it or not, Gwyneth." Gwynn shot a look of hurt and anger at her mother before running up to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Mrs. Black sighed and shook her head.

"I am so sorry you had to witness such a scene, Madam Pontellier," Mrs. Black said apologetically.

"I have dealt with worse, Mrs. Black," replied Madam Pontellier.

A month had passed since Gwynn's "lessons" had begun. She reluctantly followed her mother's and Madam Pontellier's orders. All the clothes that had been in Gwynn's closet had been replaced with dresses and skirts. Her mother had mixed a potion that made Gwynn's hair grow at a rapid rate, lengthening it to just past her shoulders. Along with all of this, she had been taught how to apply make-up, which she was to wear each day. Madam Pontellier showed up everyday in order to teach Gwynn the proper acts that someone of her stature should know. The lessons ended in mid-July, allowing Gwynn free time, but she refused to leave the house, even then hardly ever leaving her room. The summer grew late and it was nearly time to return to Hogwarts, the day Gwynn dreaded.

A week before they had to return to Kings Cross Station, Gwynn, Sirius, and Regulus went to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies for the new school year. Traveling by Floo powder, they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, ashes covering them. After brushing themselves off, the three of them split up, each going their separate ways. Gwynn kept her head down as she walked towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to pick up new uniforms.

Sirius was browsing through Flourish and Blott's for the books on his list when a few came flying down from a higher shelf. He peered through the shelf and saw the familiar face of James Potter on the other side. He moved quickly to the other side to greet James.

"Hey Prongs, how've been," Sirius asked, grabbing one of the books he needed as he passed by it.

"I've been great, I was hoping I'd run into you today," James replied. "I've got huge plans for this year."

"As do Gwynn and I," said Sirius.

"Is she here today?" James inquired, looking around incase she was in the store.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "She should be around the robes shop or the Apothecary. Those are her normal first stops."

"Fantastic, I need to talk to her about this year's Quidditch season." James turned and walked quickly out of the store before Sirius could stop him. James made his way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, moving quickly to catch Gwynn at either Madam Malkin's or the Apothecary's. Reaching Madam Malkin's, he peered in through the store window, but saw no one that remotely looked like Gwynn. He walked a little further to head into the Apothecary's when a girl in a blue sundress with lovely curves and long hair covering her face emerged from the store. She adjusted he bags as read what looked to be a Hogwarts letter. James eyed her with great interest. He could find Gwynn later, it's not like she didn't have other stores to visit. He quickly strode over to the girl and matched her stride for stride.

"Hey there," James said with a large smile plastered on his face. "I'm James Potter and I thought you'd like some help carrying those bags of yours. A cute girl like yourself shouldn't have to do such work." The girl stopped walking and lowered her letter. James had continued for a few steps but stopped and turned to face her, waiting for a reply.

"Are you daft?" the girl asked, still not looking up. "Does that honestly work on girls, James?" She lifted her head flipping her hair back as she did so. James's jaw nearly dropped when he recognized her as Gwynn. He eyed her up and down, not believing what he was seeing. "Thanks James, that's a fantastic way to make me feel horrible about the way I'm being forced to dress." Gwynn stormed past James knocking him out of her way. James quickly caught up to her.

"I didn't mean to offend you Gwynn," James hastily replied. "It's just… different." Gwynn rolled her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Not in a bad way, Gwynn." Gwynn continued to walk without looking at him. He reached out and gently took her wrist. "Look, apparently walking and talking isn't working so lets try standing still for a moment."

"Well?" Gwynn asked, her disinterest was apparent in her voice. She looked anywhere but at James's face. He released her wrist and she set down her bags and crossed her arms across her chest. James tried to move so he could look her in the eyes, but found it near impossible.

"Well, what I was trying to say was that I meant different in the best of ways," he started. "I actually like this new look, you look cute. Well not just cute, but very pretty." Gwynn's eyes quickly flicked towards James's, but left them as soon as contact was made. "Ha, now I know you're listening. Sure you're forced to dress this way, but hey, at least you look pretty damn good."

"Oh stop," Gwynn said, pushing his chest lightly and looking down towards the ground. James leaned down so that he could see her face. A smile was pulling at the corners of her lips. She quickly turned, but not before James had seen her smile.

"I knew it," he said, his grin widening. "You shouldn't hide such a pretty smile." He lifted her chin up so she looking at him. Her shy smile faded slightly but appeared again when she looked into his eyes. James took her hands and held them slightly to her sides. "What I'm really surprised about though is that you hid these fantastic curves for so long!" Gwynn's smile quickly turned to a look of annoyance. Gwynn pulled her arms in to do her best to hide her body, but James's grip on her hands was tighter that she had though, so when she crossed her arms across her body, James came in closer to her. Her eyes locked with his as they stood there for a moment in silence. James lips moved closer to hers, hesitating slightly, before closing the distance. The kiss was short, but sweet. When they parted, Gwynn slipped her hands out of James's grasp and looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry," James said, watching her replay what had just happened in her mind.

"No, it was nice," Gwynn replied, giving a small shrug and looking back towards him.

"Nice?" James inquired.

"Well I've never kissed a guy before, what am I supposed to say?" she replied.

"Quite true indeed. Well, since it would be awkward to continue being friends whether or not this question's asked, I guess I'll ask. Do would like to go out with me, you know, be boyfriend and girlfriend and all that fun stuff?"

"I'd love to." James reached out and took Gwynn's hand and pulled her in to kiss her again. Once they parted, James reached down and grabbed Gwynn's bags and the two of them walked hand and hand through out Diagon Alley finishing up their shopping till It grew late and the two of them had to split and go their separate ways.

Gwynn returned home with a large smile upon her face for the first time that summer. She paused in front of a mirror that was across from the fireplace in the living room. She dusted all the soot off of her and looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled at herself and practically skipped out of the living room with her shopping bags in hand. She started to head up stairs to her bedroom to drop off her school supplies when her mother called from the parlor. Gwynn poked her head into the room, "Yes Mother?"

"Please bring me your bag from Madam Malkin's," her mother replied from her seat. Gwynn walked into the room and held out the bag to her mother. She looked in and seemed satisfied with what Gwynn had bought. "I'm surprised with your cooperation."

"Well, I finally realized that this whole thing isn't such a bad idea," answered Gwynn. "I'll see you at dinner, Mother." Gwynn took her back from her mother and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, all the while reliving her day over in her mind unable to stop smiling.

**_A/n: DON'T YELL AT ME FOR NOT JUMPING RIGHT INTO JAMES/LILY ROMANCE OR FOR PAIRING JAMES WITH GWYNN. Honestly, this story is not about James and Lily. It is about another pairing that I am highly fond of. Yes, if you've read Sweet Misery, you'll know it's Gwynn/Remus. I have a grand plan worked out so don't worry children. James will get together Lily and blah, blah, blah. Just remember, it's not the focus of the story._**


End file.
